Wonderful Youth
by Bwett
Summary: Its Trunks and Goten doing what kids do best: Going on adventures!
1. Goten and Trunks, Best Friends

It was only a month since the Majin Buu incident, but for Trunks  
and Goten, its been ages. Goten was heading over to West City to see  
what Trunks was up to. On the way there something caught his eye.  
There was a crowd forming in the middle of an old concert hall.  
"Oh boy, maybe its the circus!" Goten's boyish mind  
wondered and wondered until he decided to go take a look. He crept up  
to the crowd only to find one person on stage.  
"Hello! Hiya! I am the one and only Trunks, destroyer of  
Buu!" It was Trunks. But what was he doing? Goten made his way  
through the crowd and jumped up on stage.  
"Huh? Oh, uh, Hey Goten," Trunks said.  
"Trunks, what are you doing?" Goten asked, "Why are  
you acting like Mr. Satan, Trunks? Trunks, what's going on? C'mon,  
tell me!"  
"Don't worry about it, Goten. These people wanted a hero, so  
I'm giving them a hero," Trunks replied.  
"Hero? Can I be a hero too, Trunks?" Goten eagerly asked.  
"Uh, sure Goten. Just wait over there and you can be hero after  
I'm finished, ok?"  
"Alright!! I'm gonna be a hero, yess!" Goten ran to the  
other side of the stage and waited.   
After about 5 minutes, Goten got up.  
"Trunks is it my turn yet? I've been waiting forever!"  
"In a minute, Goten!"  
"Its already been like a million years!!"  
"Ok, ok. If you wait a little longer I'll give you one of my  
toys."  
"You already GAVE me all of your toys! C'mon, Trunks, its my  
turn!"  
"Jeez, fine." Trunks walked off the stage, while a nervous  
Goten stared at the audience.  
"Uh..." Goten was petrified. He whispered over to Trunks,  
"Trunks, what am I supposed to do?"  
"Tell them you helped me beat Buu." Trunks replied.  
"I uh...I...helped...beat Buu...I mean-Trunks...umm.."  
Trunks jumped onto the stage and pat Goten on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Goten, I'll take care of this," Trunks said.  
"O-ok..." Goten slowly walked off stage. He forgot about  
the whole thing when he saw a lizard.  
"Here, little lizard...I'm not gonna hurt ya!"  
After about a while the crowd left and Trunks jumped off stage.  
"Hey, Goten. Wanna go to Capsule Corp. and see what my Grampa's  
doin?" Trunks asked.  
"Ok! Bye Mr. Lizard!" Goten put the lizard down and waved.  
The two boys walked away and then blasted into the air. On the way to  
Capsule Corp. they felt a strong energy emitting from a crater down  
below.  
"Hey Goten, whaddya think is down there?" Trunks asked.  
"I dunno, but I have that wierd feeling in my belly  
again." Goten replied.  
"Yeah me too," Trunks murmured, "Let's go check it  
out!"  
"OK!"  
As the two boys flew down there the energy became stronger and  
stronger. Little did they know they were being expected....  
  
  
~  
  
Epilogue  
"Hey, is that a dragonball?" Trunks asked himself aloud.  
"Cool! Let's go see!" Goten exclaimed. Goten stuck his  
hand on the obelisk in an attempt to climb it.  
"Goten, wait don't touch it!" Trunks yelled.  
"Why not? I wanna see the dragonball..." Goten lowered his  
hand and kicked the dust. "Sheesh, Trunks."  
"Let's just fly up there? Why waste our energy climbing?"  
Trunks said, trying to keep Goten happy.  
"Yeah, ok! Beatcha there!" Goten yelled as he dashed  
through the air.  
"You wish, Goten!" And Trunks flew up after him. 


	2. Adventure Calls, To the Crater!

Prologue  
After a while the crowd left and Trunks jumped off stage.  
"Hey, Goten. Wanna go to Capsule Corp. and see what my Grampa's  
doin?" Trunks asked.  
"Ok! Bye Mr. Lizard!" Goten put the lizard down and waved.  
The two boys walked away and then blasted into the air. On the way to  
Capsule Corp. they felt a strong energy emitting from a crater down  
below.  
"Hey Goten, whaddya think is down there?" Trunks asked.  
"I dunno, but I have that wierd feeling in my belly  
again." Goten replied.  
"Yeah me too," Trunks murmured, "Let's go check it  
out!"  
"OK!"  
As the two boys flew down there the energy became stronger and  
stronger. Little did they know they were being expected....  
  
~  
  
Trunks landed on a small ground jagging out of the crater, with  
Goten landing right behind him.  
"Hey, this place looks cool!" Goten laughed.  
"Shh," Trunks said, "I think I see something."  
Trunks and Goten slowly crept down the crater on all fours until the  
came face to face with a huge structure.  
"Wh-what's that thing?" Goten asked nervously. It was 18  
feet tall and had a clear blue-slate look. Something golden shimmered  
at the top.  
"Hey, is that a dragonball?" Trunks asked himself aloud.  
"Cool! Let's go see!" Goten exclaimed. Goten stuck his  
hand on the obelisk in an attempt to climb it.  
"Goten, wait don't touch it!" Trunks yelled.  
"Why not? I wanna see the dragonball..." Goten lowered his  
hand and kicked the dust. "Sheesh, Trunks."  
"Let's just fly up there? Why waste our energy climbing?"  
Trunks said, trying to keep Goten happy.  
"Yeah, ok! Beatcha there!" Goten yelled as he dashed  
through the air.  
"You wish, Goten!" And Trunks flew up after him.  
About half way up, Trunks stopped. "Hey, Goten, wait a  
sec."  
"What's up, Trunks?" Goten questioned.  
"I think....I think someone's watching us."  
"Really? I don't see anyone." Goten put his hand on his  
forehead and looked around, "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah," Trunks nods, "Definitely!"  
"What should we do?" Goten asked.  
"I don't know! Why do I gotta think of everything?" Trunks  
spots something in the corner of his eye. "Hey, look over  
there, Goten! It looks like...like..."  
"Like what Trunks?" Goten looks to where Goten is  
pointing. "I don't see anything."  
"How could you not see it? Its Buu!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"A-are you alright, Trunks...? I think you're seeing  
things." Trunks looked back over to where he was looking.  
Nothing is there.  
"Y-yeah...I'm fine. I guess it was just my imagination. Heheh,  
oh well, ya snooze ya lose, Goten!" Trunks yelled. He was  
already flying up to the dragon ball again.  
"Hey! No fair!" Goten flies after him.  
Was what Trunks thought was Buu really Buu? Or was it a mind  
illusion? Only time will tell...  
  
~  
  
Epilogue  
"AAAAHHH!!" Goten exclaimed as the bolt went right  
through his body. He flew back into the side of the crater.  
"Goten!!!" Trunks flew over to see if his best friend was  
ok. "Goten, Goten, wake up!" A shadow formed over Trunks.  
He turned around slowly....  
"Y-you!! Stay away! I won't let you get near Goten!!"  
Trunks used his body as a shield. 


	3. Pillar of Electricity, The Evil Dragonba...

Prologue  
"Hey, look over there, Goten! It looks like...like..."  
"Like what Trunks?" Goten looks to where Goten is  
pointing. "I don't see anything."  
"How could you not see it? Its Buu!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"A-are you alright, Trunks...? I think you're seeing  
things." Trunks looked back over to where he was looking.  
Nothing is there.  
"Y-yeah...I'm fine. I guess it was just my imagination. Heheh,  
oh well, ya snooze ya lose, Goten!" Trunks yelled. He was  
already flying up to the dragon ball again.  
"Hey! No fair!" Goten flies after him.  
  
~  
  
Trunks stopped at the top of the tower with Goten shortly behind  
him.  
"Hey, is that the dragon ball?"" Goten asked,  
catching his breath.  
"Yeah, I think so..." Trunks panted. After the boys caught  
their breath they got closer to the golden ball.  
"Hey, look Trunks, it has eight stars on it!" Goten  
exclaimed.  
"Huh? Are you sure? One, two, three, four, five, six,  
seven....eight?? That's wierd."  
"Maybe its a defective one." Goten said.  
"A defective dragon ball? Yeah, right Goten." Trunks said,  
rolling his eyes.  
"Well, maybe its not really a dragon ball" Goten said. He  
poked the dragon ball.  
"Hey, let's take it back to my Gohan! Maybe he'll know what it  
is!" Goten said.  
"Ok, let's go," Trunks said.   
He flew a few feet and turned back to see if Goten was  
following. Goten placed his palm on the ball. Then another one. Then  
he pulled.  
"Its...its stuck!!" Goten yelled.  
"Pull harder!" Trunks told Goten.  
"I'll try!!" Goten went super saiyijin and pulled the  
dragon ball again. This time it came off the obelisk. It started  
glowing a light green...  
"Uhh....Trunks, what's happening to it?" Goten held it  
cautiously. A flash of lightning struck into the dragon ball.  
"AAAAHHH!!" Goten exclaimed as the bolt went right  
through his body. He flew back into the side of the crater.  
"Goten!!!" Trunks flew over to see if his best friend was  
ok. "Goten, Goten, wake up!" A shadow formed over Trunks.  
He turned around slowly....  
"Y-you!! Stay away! I won't let you get near Goten!!"  
Trunks used his body as a shield. The dragon ball floated over to  
Trunks. Another lightning bolt struck out of the golden colored  
sphere, and Trunks was out cold.  
Goten wakes up to find Trunks hovering over him.  
"Goten, are you ok?" Trunks asked.  
"Uhhnn...what happened? Where are we, Trunks?" Goten  
mumbled.  
"I don't know. The dragon ball hit us with lightning or  
something." Trunks said. They were in a small room with no  
obvious exit.  
"Oooh...what are we gonna do?" Goten cried.  
"Hey, maybe we can blast through the roof!" Trunks  
exclaimed.  
"Ok, let's try!" Goten got and got into position.  
"Ready, Goten?"  
"Ready, Trunks!" They both started to chant.  
"Kamehameha!!"   
  
~  
  
Epilogue  
As they snuck through the corridor, Trunks and Goten found a  
gruesome sight.  
"Uck, what's that SMELL? Goten!" Trunks yelled.  
"I didn't do it! Huh? Look Trunks!" Goten pointed to a  
body.   
"Gross, maggots are crawling out of it!" Trunks said.  
"Do you think the dragon ball did this, Trunks?" Goten  
asked.  
"I don't know, Goten...I hope not."  
"This body....it looks like...Mr.Shin..." 


	4. Mysterious Kids, Brett and Goten Make Fr...

Prologue  
"I don't know. The dragon ball hit us with lightning or  
something." Trunks said. They were in a small room with no  
obvious exit.  
"Oooh...what are we gonna do?" Goten cried.  
"Hey, maybe we can blast through the roof!" Trunks  
exclaimed.  
"Ok, let's try!" Goten got and got into position.  
"Ready, Goten?"  
"Ready, Trunks!" They both started to chant.  
"Kamehameha!!"   
  
~  
  
The blast bounced off the roof and off the floor.  
"Duck for cover!" Trunks yelled. The boys jumped to the  
side of the pit and the blast went right through the wall.  
"Hey..how'd it go through the wall? It didn't even make a  
hole!" Goten said.  
"Maybe its not a real wall," Trunks murmured.  
"Not a real wall? Its standing right there isn't it?"  
Goten asked.  
"No, I mean maybe its a hologram, you know?" Trunks  
explained.  
"...what?"   
"Here, I'll show you." Trunks walked up to the wall and  
stuck his hand through the wall. "See, Goten? Its not  
real."  
"Huh? Hey Trunks, your hand disappeared!" Goten said  
dumbfoundedly.  
"Whatever, Goten. Let's go!" Trunks ran through the wall.  
"Hey Trunks! Don't leeeave meee!" Goten ran after Trunks.  
As they snuck through the corridor, Trunks and Goten found a  
gruesome sight.  
"Uck, what's that SMELL? Goten!" Trunks yelled.  
"I didn't do it! Huh? Look Trunks!" Goten pointed to a  
body.   
"Gross, maggots are crawling out of it!" Trunks said.  
"Do you think the dragon ball did this, Trunks?" Goten  
asked.  
"I don't know, Goten...I hope not."  
"This body....it looks like...Mr.Shin..."   
"But...didn't he go back to his own dimension?"  
"Yeah, but...but...but he's right there Trunks!"  
"Let's just go, ok? We gotta get outta here!"   
The two started running down the long corridor until they got to  
a door. Trunks took a small peek in to find two kids with the 8  
starred dragon ball.  
"What is it, Trunks? Let me see," Goten whispered.  
"Its two guys," Trunks whispered, "They look our age.  
They have the dragon ball..."  
"Let's listen to what their saying," said Goten.  
The two boys were hanging around in a control panel. One of them  
was a blond haired boy with an over-sized shirt and a green bandanna.  
The other one was a slightly taller, black-haired and looked a little  
younger. He had a blue bandanna with an odd symbol on it .  
  
Epilogue  
"Oh, stop worryin' so much, Kwis."  
"Kwis? You haven't called me that since you turned 8."  
"Only cause you stopped calling me Bwett."  
"Who cares? We gotta big problem here, and unless Goten and  
Trunks help we're outta luck." Brett got up on top of the  
control panel and put his hands behind his head.  
"Well they're listening at the door, so why don't we ask  
em?" Brett asked. 


	5. The Two Pillars, Water and Wind

Prologue  
"What is it, Trunks? Let me see," Goten whispered.  
"Its two guys," Trunks whispered, "They look our age.  
They have the dragon ball..."  
"Let's listen to what their saying," said Goten.  
The two boys were hanging around in a control panel. One of them  
was a blond haired boy with an over-sized shirt and a green bandanna.  
The other one was a slightly taller, black-haired and looked a little  
younger. He had a blue bandanna with an odd symbol on it .  
  
~  
  
"So do you think they'll help us?" The blonde-haired  
one asked.  
"I dunno, Kris. Why shouldn't they?"   
"Gee, I dunno. Maybe because you got a little trigger happy  
with the bolt zapper and threw em in a cell." Said Kris, rolling  
his eyes.  
"Well...they were trying to take my dragon ball..." the  
black haired boy murmured.  
"And what about that Shin doll? They probably think we're  
cold-blooded killers!"  
"Oh, stop worryin' so much, Kwis."  
"Kwis? You haven't called me that since you turned 8."  
"Only cause you stopped calling me Bwett."  
"Who cares? We gotta big problem here, and unless Goten and  
Trunks help we're outta luck." Brett got up on top of the  
control panel and put his hands behind his head.  
"Well they're listening at the door, so why don't we ask  
em?" Brett asked.  
"Because you were s'pposed to do it!"  
"I do everything around here!"  
"Yeah, if it has sitting around in the description, you do  
EVERYTHING."   
Brett sighs, and gets up. He walks to the door and waves to Goten  
and Trunks.  
"Come on in, pals!" Brett said heartily.  
"Uhh..." Trunks stammered.  
"Hey!" Goten exclaimed, "They have food in  
there!" Goten ran inside and started pigging out.  
"G-Goten!! Cut it out!" Trunks stammered.  
"Its fine," said Kris, "Brett does the exact same  
thing.  
"Hey, Goten, try some of this its really good," Brett  
handed Goten a bolw of crisp rice. Goten took the bowl and started  
eating scoop after scoop.  
"Oh wow," Goten said between bites, "This is great,  
Brett!"  
After 10 minutes of getting acquainted, Kris explains what's  
going on.  
"Ok so, our plan is to bring the dragon here," Kris  
explained.  
"Uh, don't you need 7 dragonballs for that?" Asked Goten.  
"Not with this baby!" Brett lifted up the dragon ball with  
eight stars.   
"There is a trick involved though. In order to summon the  
dragon we need to enter a certain code into two pillars: The Pillar  
of Wind, and the Pillar of Water. But, we need two people each for  
two pillars-"  
"And on top of that, they have to have the same element as  
the pillar," Brett noted.  
"I was about to say that," Kris murmured, "Anyway,  
Trunks, your element is wind."  
"Really? How do you know that?" Asked Trunks.  
"So I'm water, right?" Goten said. "Right,  
Brett?"  
"Yup, we're water, they're wind," Brett replied.  
"Wow, this is gonna be cool!" Exclaimed Goten.  
"Like a secret mission, right, Goten?" Added Trunks.  
"Right!"  
"Well...let's get to it. There's three paths in this  
room:the left one, which leads to the Wind Pillar, the right  
one-"  
"That leads to the water pillar," Brett interrupted.  
"...and the south path is the exit," explained Kris.  
"Well? What are we waitin for? Let's do this!" Brett  
yelled excitedly.  
"Woohoo!" Added Goten.  
Kris and Trunks took the left path, while Brett and Goten took  
the right.   
"So your dad is Goku?" Brett asked, "That is so  
cool!"  
"Yeah, I know! Hey, what about your dad, Brett?" Goten  
asked.  
"Um...I dunno? I don't really know him." Brett said. Brett  
and Goten got to the pillar of water. Brett touched his bandanna with  
two fingers...  
-Hey, Kris...Its Brett. Are you at the pillar of Wind yet?-  
....no response.  
  
~  
  
Epilogue  
"You guys run over to that house, we'll be there in a  
sec!" Kris yelled.  
"Wait, we want to fight too!" Trunks pleaded.  
"Yeah, we're strong!" Goten added.  
"Don't worry," said Brett, "Save your energy. We'll  
be fine."  
"...Don't you two go dying on me!" Trunks waved and ran to  
the shelter.  
"Bye, you guys!" Goten ran after Trunks. 


	6. The Four Fusion Failures:Kwib, Kweb, Bwi...

Prologue  
Kris and Trunks took the left path, while Brett and Goten took  
the right.   
"So your dad is Goku?" Brett asked, "That is so  
cool!"  
"Yeah, I know! Hey, what about your dad, Brett?" Goten  
asked.  
"Um...I dunno? I don't really know him." Brett said. Brett  
and Goten got to the pillar of water. Brett touched his bandanna with  
two fingers...  
-Hey, Kris...Its Brett. Are you at the pillar of Wind yet?-  
....no response.  
  
~  
  
"What's wrong, Brett? Did something happen to Kris and  
Trunks?" Goten asked.  
"I hope not...Kris isn't answering....maybe we should go over  
there and check?"  
"Yeah, ok," Brett and Goten started walking back through  
when they heard footsteps behind them. Goten stopped and looked back.  
"B-B-B-Brett...I-I think we should g-go now...."Goten  
stammered.  
"What is it, Goten?" Brett looked back. "Goten,  
hurry, we gotta get outta here!!" Brett dashed out with Goten  
following a step behind.   
"Heheheheheh....you can't escape meeee...." The lone  
figure slowly walked after them with his green cape flowing behind  
him.  
"This can't be happening!" Trunks yelled.  
"Hurry, Trunks we have to leave!" Kris called to him.  
"Hm, right!" Trunks ran as fast as he could, three figures  
running closely behind. As they reached the control center Brett and  
Goten met up with them and they ran through the south entrance  
together.  
"Hey!" Trunks said between breaths, "Isn't this a  
dead-end?"  
Kris grinned. "Not really."  
"Just keep running, guys! We know what we're doing!" Brett  
yelled.  
"You never know what your doing..." Kris mumbled under his  
breath.  
As they reached the pit Goten and Trunks were in Kris kneeled  
down and opened a hidden hatch on the floor.  
"Hurry, get in," Kris commanded. The four went down the  
hatch one by one through a huge tunnel that led to an open field. The  
field was very beaten up.  
"Is this where you guys live?" Goten asked.  
"Kinda," Brett replied. "This is where we train."  
"You guys run over to that house, we'll be there in a  
sec!" Kris yelled.  
"Wait, we want to fight too!" Trunks pleaded.  
"Yeah, we're strong!" Goten added.  
"Don't worry," said Brett, "Save your energy. We'll  
be fine."  
"...Don't you two go dying on me!" Trunks waved and ran to  
the shelter.  
"Bye, you guys!" Goten ran after Trunks.  
The figures came down the chute one by one. The last one to come  
down wore the steel out and busted the chute up.  
"Heheheheh...you not nice to make us chase you!"  
"Sorry, Kwib." Brett said.  
"Bwik, Kwib, Bwek, Berekress! Its time to leave this  
dimension!" Kris shouted.  
  
~  
  
Epilogue  
"..........." Berekress stood there...drooling.  
"No offense, but you guys are weak..."Brett said.  
"Yeah...unfortunately, if we kept you our power level would  
have dropped by half or more." Kris added.  
"You can't just make us go away now! Let's get them!" Bwek  
yelled.  
"Yeah! Our ultimate form!" Bwik pounded the ground with  
enthusiasm.  
"Pow pow pow, ow Ow OW!" Kwib screamed. 


	7. The Ultimate Fusion, Bureturu Attacks!

Prologue   
The figures came down the chute one by one. The last one to come  
down wore the steel out and busted the chute up.  
"Heheheheh...you not nice to make us chase you!"  
"Sorry, Kwib." Brett said.  
"Bwik, Kwib, Bwek, Berekress! Its time to leave this  
dimension!" Kris shouted.  
  
~  
  
The four fusion brothers: Bwik, Kwib, Bwek, and Berekress. They  
were failed fusions made from Brett and Kris. The only way to get out  
of them was to seperate them from the two bodies, making a third  
body. Being rejected, they decided to take out each and every person  
who gave something up because they thought it to be worthless,  
starting with Brett and Kris. Kwib, the oldest of the fusion  
brothers, is a pudgy pink blob with a black and gold vest, yellow  
gloves and boots, white pants, a blue cape, and a bandanna with a  
sphere on it. Bwik and Bwek are basically twins. When Brett and Kris  
defused, it made two bodies: One with extended arms, and one with  
extended feet. The last, and youngest of the four fusion brothers is  
Berekress. Berekress is a pink starfish with a bandanna. Nobody's  
seen him move much at all, except for drooling.  
"Hey uh, Brett. Don't you think that was a lot of text to  
read through?" Kris murmured.  
"Well, I had to get it out somehow..."Brett whispered.  
"Hey, you thinkin of a way to get out of this?!" Bwik  
yelled?  
"I'd say any strategy you have right now is futile," added  
Bwek.  
"You'll think twice before rejecting us! Your mean, and I don't  
like mean!" Kwib screamed.  
"..........." Berekress stood there...drooling.  
"No offense, but you guys are weak..."Brett said.  
"Yeah...unfortunately, if we kept you our power level would  
have dropped by half or more." Kris added.  
"You can't just make us go away now! Let's get them!" Bwek  
yelled.  
"Yeah! Our ultimate form!" Bwik pounded the ground with  
enthusiasm.  
"Pow pow pow, ow Ow OW!" Kwib screamed.  
"..........ice cream..." Berekress mumbled.  
"Ultimate Fusion!" Kwib stuck his knees out and his  
toes straight and put his hands out as far as they'd reach. Bwek got  
behind him and put one hand on his bandanna and the other on Kwib's.  
Bwik got on top of Kwib's shoulders and grabbed Berekress, putting  
him on Bwek's back. Berekress slowly reached his hand point out,  
placing it on Bwik's and his bandanna. They all started charging to  
the fullest power until it formed just one aura.   
The aura grew to extreme proportionates, making it impossible to  
see.  
"Agh...what're they doing out there?" Goten looked out the  
window impatiently.  
"I dunno, Goten, but I've gotta baaad feeling..."  
"Hey, Brett!" Kris yelled, holding his sleeve over his  
face, "Whaddya think Patrick would say if he was here?"  
"He'd probably try to lick them thinking they were gonna turn  
into ice cream." Brett laughed under his sleeve.  
  
~  
  
Epilogue  
"You killed my friends!!!!" Goten screamed. He kicked at  
Bureturu and followed up with a roundhouse. He dodged them and  
grinned. "No, no, no!! You no touch! I make you go bye  
bye!" Bureturu back-fisted Goten across the face. Bureturu  
laughed, only to be hammered in the back by Trunks.  
"That's what you get for messing with us!!" Trunks  
shouted. "Goten, get up!"  
"Uhnn...that really hurt!" Goten rubbed his face and stood  
up. He charged toward Bureturu and flipped over so his legs collided  
with Bureturu's face on impact.   
"OOOoooooooowwwww!" Bureturu flew head first into the side  
of a cliff. 


	8. Fusion Mayhem, Bwiss and Gotenks vs Bure...

Prologue  
"Agh...what're they doing out there?" Goten looked out the  
window impatiently.  
"I dunno, Goten, but I've gotta baaad feeling..."  
"Hey, Brett!" Kris yelled, holding his sleeve over his  
face, "Whaddya think Patrick would say if he was here?"  
"He'd probably try to lick them thinking they were gonna turn  
into ice cream." Brett laughed under his sleeve.  
  
  
~  
An amazing transformation begun. The only thing Brett and   
Kris could sense was a flash in there eyes and a shriek in there  
ears. When the flash died down, two beings were standing there.   
Brett lifted his sleeve from his face and laughed nervously.  
"They turned themselves into us...heheh..." Brett started laughing   
hysterically.  
"Oh, brotha," Kris murmered and chuckled. The one that looked like Brett   
spread an evil grin on his face.  
"You think you good, but we good also! You can't beat you up! We beat you up!"  
"Then wouldn't you be beating yourself up?" Kris shook his head.  
"You hush! We take care of you for good!" The Brett look-alike jumped in the air  
and screamed,   
"Buuureturuuuu!" He landed in front of Brett.  
"He Kuris," Bureturu pointed to the Kris clone. Strangely, he stood there drooling.  
Brett sat up. He scratched his chin.  
"Does he do much?" Brett questioned. Bureturu answered with a cheap   
shot in the gut. Brett gasped for air. Bureturu laughed and kicked Brett, his face   
falling in the dirt. Kris just stood there shaking his head at his double.  
"That's ME?" Bureturu hamnmer blowed Kris in the back of the head.   
"Now both of you eat dirt! Taste good, yum yum!" Bureturu laughed and   
did a victory dance.  
Trunks looked out the window.   
"What do you see, Trunks?" Goten asked, picking at his shoe.  
"I don't see anything. These guys need to wash their windows. Let's go   
check on 'em. Hurry up, Goten!" Trunks opened the door and ran out.  
"I'm coming!" Goten got up and started running happily. He   
bumped into Trunks, who was staring at Brett and Kris's bodies.  
"Brett! Kris! Get up!!!"Trunks kicked them, getting angry, "You can't be   
dead!!! Get up!!"   
"You killed my friends!!!!" Goten screamed. He kicked at  
Bureturu and followed up with a roundhouse. He dodged them and  
grinned. "No, no, no!! You no touch! I make you go bye  
bye!" Bureturu back-fisted Goten across the face. Bureturu  
laughed, only to be hammered in the back by Trunks.  
"That's what you get for messing with us!!" Trunks  
shouted. "Goten, get up!"  
"Uhnn...that really hurt!" Goten rubbed his face and stood  
up. He charged toward Bureturu and flipped over so his legs collided  
with Bureturu's face on impact.   
"OOOoooooooowwwww!" Bureturu flew head first into the side  
of a cliff.  
"Goten, let's fuse!" We need the extra power right now! As  
the two performed the Fusion Dance, an aura appeared where Brett and  
Kris were. When they became Gotenks, the dashed over there only to  
see that Brett and Kris had beaten them to it. They were pummeling  
Bureturu.   
"Hey who is that? Do you think its Brett and Kris? They knew  
how to fuse? That's the reason we're in this mess!" Gotenks was  
talking to himself. "Let's take the blonde haired one! Don't  
bother, he's weaker than ice cream."  
That triggered it. Kuris screamed, "IIIICE  
CREAAAAM!!!!!" He flew towards Gotenks at an alarming pace.  
  
  
~  
  
Epilogue  
"Hey, wake up you two!" Bwiss nudged Goten.  
"C'mon, Goten! Trunks!"   
Kuris came up from behind and kneed the back of Bwiss's head. Bwiss  
faded and teleported behind Kuris only to get back fisted by  
Bureturu. Bwiss slumped to the ground. Bureturu laughed evilly. 


	9. Bureturu and Kuris Defeated, Go Goten an...

Prologue  
"Goten, let's fuse!" We need the extra power right now! As  
the two performed the Fusion Dance, an aura appeared where Brett and  
Kris were. When they became Gotenks, the dashed over there only to  
see that Brett and Kris had beaten them to it. They were pummeling  
Bureturu.   
"Hey who is that? Do you think its Brett and Kris? They knew  
how to fuse? That's the reason we're in this mess!" Gotenks was  
talking to himself. "Let's take the blonde haired one! Don't  
bother, he's weaker than ice cream."  
That triggered it. Kuris screamed, "IIIICE  
CREAAAAM!!!!!" He flew towards Gotenks at an alarming pace.  
  
~  
  
Kuris's hand stretched backward and thrunged it forward, sending  
Gotenks hurtling through the air. First through the field, then the  
house. As unconsciousness crept over Gotenks, he diffused right as  
they stopped. Bwiss kicked Bureturu and uppercut him with a swift  
three jab combo and a roundhouse. As Bureturu careened into the  
ground, Bwiss flew over to Goten and Trunks.   
"Hey, wake up you two!" Bwiss nudged Goten.  
"C'mon, Goten! Trunks!"   
Kuris came up from behind and kneed the back of Bwiss's head. Bwiss  
faded and teleported behind Kuris only to get back fisted by  
Bureturu. Bwiss slumped to the ground. Bureturu laughed evilly.   
"You challenge us and you lose! Now it time for you to say bye  
bye!" Bureturu and Kuris both stuck their palms toward Bwiss. An  
aura surrounded them.   
"Not today...!" Bwiss kicked Bureturu in the face and  
jumped up.  
Bwiss blasted Kuris with a Teal colored energy flash. Bureturu  
faded in front of Bwiss and smashed his fist into Bwiss's face. Bwiss  
toppled backward and was hammered in the back by Kuris. They  
continued to pummel Bwiss while Goten and Trunks lay unconscious.   
After a series of lashings by the fusion brothers, Bwiss managed to  
escape out of their reach. He sky rocketed into the air and closed  
his eyes. The sky grew dark and the clouds drew lightning. Bwiss  
screamed as a huge aura surrounded a 5 feet radius around him.  
Bwiss's hair grew down to his waist, but soon went back up.  
"Huh?!" Brett and Kris had diffused.  
"We're too late!!" Kris shouted. Bureturu laughed and  
dashed after the two. Brett and Kris nodded to each other and stood  
still. Bureturu, with an evil grin on his face shot at the two like a  
rocket. Right before the moment of impact, Kris made an energy ball  
and stretched it out. Brett grabbed the other side and the held it  
out. Bureturu tried to move out of the way, but he was too late. He  
flipped out of control and landed into the ground, where he diffused.  
Kuris had already diffused and were standing around eating ice cream.  
Brett and Kris nodded to each other again. Kris formed his  
hand together and put them over his head. A dark ball appeared into  
his hands. Lightning swirled around it. Brett stuck his hands out and  
then put them together. Water gushed out from nowhere and formed into  
a sphere in his hands. The two smacked their fists together, creating  
a huge flash. Brett and Kris both shouted, "Typhoon  
Spark!!!" When the flash cleared, Brett and Kris looked down to  
where the fusion brothers were. Goten and Trunks were down there  
giving each other high fives. The fusion brothers were laying in a  
pile on the side.  
"........" Kris shook his head and sighed.  
"Heh, well how bout that? They beat us to it, Kris!" Brett  
put his hand behind his head and laughed. They flew down and met up  
with the two ecstatic warriors.   
"Hey, Trunks, that was so cool how you kept smacking Bwik's  
hands into him!" Goten rolled on the floor laughing.  
"Yeah, it was funny when Kwib hit you and you flew into Bwek!  
You looked hilarious!" Trunks held his stomache  
"I...I can't breathe!" The two boys were laughing so hard,  
Brett started cracking up too. Soon all of them were laughing. Brett  
stopped.   
"Hey...our house blew up. Dang it!"   
  
~  
  
Epilogue  
"Aw, mom!" Trunks sighed.  
"Don't you aw, mom me! You've been gone all day! I send you to  
pick up some sugar from the store, and you go off adventuring!"  
Bulma yelled.  
"Hey, are you Bulma? Your like FAMOUS!" Brett said.  
"Put a sock in it, kid! I don't need any brown-nosing right  
now!" Bulma continued to lecture Trunks, while Kris and Brett  
were being lectured by Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs. 


	10. Trouble at Capsule Corp, Big Brother Goh...

Prologue  
"Heh, well how bout that? They beat us to it, Kris!" Brett  
put his hand behind his head and laughed. They flew down and met up  
with the two ecstatic warriors.   
"Hey, Trunks, that was so cool how you kept smacking Bwik's  
hands into him!" Goten rolled on the floor laughing.  
"Yeah, it was funny when Kwib hit you and you flew into Bwek!  
You looked hilarious!" Trunks held his stomache  
"I...I can't breathe!" The two boys were laughing so hard,  
Brett started cracking up too. Soon all of them were laughing. Brett  
stopped.   
"Hey...our house blew up. Dang it!"   
  
~  
  
As the four boys were rebuilding Brett and Kris's house, Trunks  
jolted up.  
"What is it Trunks?" Goten asked, picking up a board.  
"M-my mom...she's gonna KILL me!!"Trunks stammered.  
"Whaaaat?" Goten yelled, dropping the board on his foot.  
"Sorry, gotta go, bye!" Trunks rushed to the pipe that  
lead up to the crater.  
"Hey, Trunks, wait for meee!" Goten let go of his foot and  
ran after Trunks.  
"Let's go check this out," Kris said.  
"I always wanted to meet Bulma. She's FAMOUS!" Brett said.  
Brett and Kris arrived just in time to see Trunks getting  
scolded by his mother. Goten was standing behind him with his arms  
behind his back.  
"Aw, mom!" Trunks sighed.  
"Don't you aw, mom me! You've been gone all day! I send you to  
pick up some sugar from the store, and you go off adventuring!"  
Bulma yelled.  
"Hey, are you Bulma? Your like, FAMOUS!" Brett said,  
sticking his hands out.  
"Put a sock in it, kid! I don't need any brown-nosing right  
now!" Bulma continued to lecture Trunks, while Kris and Brett  
were being lectured by Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs.  
"Now you boys remember to eat your vegetables, and if you go  
too far from home, remember to call and check in. Now what was I  
saying? Oh yes. When taking care of a cat..." Dr. Briefs went on  
and on.   
Brett looked around and whispered to Kris, "Hey where's  
Goten?" Kris shrugged. After about an hour, the three boys  
walked outside. Goten was running around trying to catch a lizard.  
"C'mere, little fella! I'm not gonna hurtcha!" Goten was  
having fun. He stopped and looked at Trunks.  
"Hey, Trunks. What did your mom say?"   
Trunks sighed. "I'm grounded for a week."  
"Wh-what? Grounded? No way!"   
"I know. I'd rather fight Majin Buu with my hands tied behind  
my back." Trunks sat down and rested his chin in his hands.  
"Man, this really stinks." Goten sat beside Trunks and  
rested his chin in his hands. They both sighed.  
Kris looked up. Someone was heading towards them.   
"Hey, Goten!" the guy yelled.  
"Huh..?" Goten looked up and smiled widely.  
"Gohan!" Goten waved with both of his hands. Gohan flew  
down to them.   
"Goten, there you are! I've been looking all over for you! You  
know how worried mom gets when she doesn't know where you are."   
"I know, I know...Hey Gohan, these are my new friends, Brett  
and Kris."   
"Hiya, I'm Kris." Kris waved.  
"H...m...Go...." Brett pointed to Gohan and grinned  
widely. "SAIYAMAN!!!" Brett danced around Gohan.   
"Umm...heheheh..." Gohan put his hand behind his head.  
"Not so loud, ok?"  
"Can I have your autograph?" Brett took a backpack out of  
his pocket. A sweat drop appeared on everyone's head.   
"Oh no!! I lost my autograph page! NOOO!!" Everyone fell.  
  
~  
  
Epilogue  
"Heeey, good to see you again, Gohan!" Master Roshi  
called.  
"Huh? Hey, Gohan! Who's your friends?" Krillan pointed to  
Kris and Brett.  
"Oh these guys? That's Kris and Brett. Guys, this is-"  
"KRILLAN!!" Brett and Kris shouted.  
"Heh...guess I'm pretty popular, eh Gohan?" Krillan  
laughed. 


	11. Reunion at Kame House, Where's the Food?

Prologue  
"H...m...Go...." Brett pointed to Gohan and grinned  
widely. "SAIYAMAN!!!" Brett danced around Gohan.   
"Umm...heheheh..." Gohan put his hand behind his head.  
"Not so loud, ok?"  
"Can I have your autograph?" Brett took a backpack out of  
his pocket. A sweat drop appeared on everyone's head.   
"Oh no!! I lost my autograph page! NOOO!!" Everyone fell.  
  
~  
Kris was sitting down watching Goten and Brett training.  
Gohan walked back out from the cottage in the forest and smiled.  
"Hey, you guys. You want to stay for dinner? My mom always makes  
plenty."  
"REALLY?? That would be great!" Shouted Brett, getting socked in   
the face.   
"Gotcha!" Goten lauged.  
Chichi walked out with a mad look on her face.  
"Sorry, boys, but your father ate all the food again. Look's like  
we're going to have to make due with what we have."  
"Again? Aw maaan..." Goten sighed and kicked the ground. Gohan's  
face lit up.  
"I've got an idea! Kintooo-uuuun!" Kinto-un arrived in a flash, and   
everyone crowded aboard.  
"Huh? Hey, Gohan! Who's your friends?" Krillin pointed to  
Kris and Brett.  
"Oh these guys? That's Kris and Brett. Guys, this is-"  
"KRILLIN!!" Brett and Kris shouted.  
"Heh...guess I'm pretty popular, eh Gohan?" Krillan  
laughed.   
"Wow...this is...like a dream come true!" Brett stammered.  
"I'm hungry...let's eat!" Goten rubbed his stomache and laughed.  
"Eheh...sorry, little pal, but we're out of food, too." Krillin pat   
Goten on the head.   
"What?!!" Chichi grabbed Krillin by the collar, "You mean we came all   
the way over here for nothing?!!!!"   
Goku walked out of Kame House with an empty bowl of rice in   
his hand.  
"Thanks, Master Roshi, that was great!" Goku laughed and pat his stomache.  
"I should have known," said Chichi, dropping Krillin. She walked up to  
Goku and looked him straight in the eye.  
"So, first you eat everything at our house, and now you come over  
here and pig out?!" Chichi sighed, "Not even a rice grain left..."   
"Well, that's half way true..." Goku laughed nervously.   
"Kakkarot, let's get back to training now. No more complaining  
of hunger," Vegita stood behind Goku, taking the last bite out of what  
was the leg of a chicken.  
  
~  
  
Epilogue  
Capsule Corp. was quiet. All the lights were turned off except for two. Trunks was sitting in his room staring down at the ground, his new toys untouched. He heard shuffling in the hall and jumped up.  
"Uh-oh..mom's coming!" Trunks picked up a toy and tossed it at the light switch. The light turned off and Trunks scurried to get into bed. 


	12. A Boring Day at Capsule Corp, Best Frien...

Prologue  
"So, first you eat everything at our house, and now you come over  
here and pig out?!" Chichi sighed, "Not even a rice grain left..."   
"Well, that's half way true..." Goku laughed nervously.   
"Kakkarot, let's get back to training now. No more complaining  
of hunger," Vegita stood behind Goku, taking the last bite out of what  
was the leg of a chicken.  
  
~  
It was 10:00PM. Goten sighed as the cool night wind blew into his face. His eyes motioned up to the moon slowly, and then back down to the grass he'd been resting in.  
"I'm booored...I'm not gonna be able to last a week without Trunks!" Goten plopped back into the soft green pillow that surrounded his house.  
Capsule Corp. was quiet. All the lights were turned off except for two. Trunks was sitting in his room staring down at the ground, his new toys untouched. He heard shuffling in the hall and jumped up.  
"Uh-oh..mom's coming!" Trunks picked up a toy and tossed it at the light switch. The light turned off and Trunks scurried to get into bed.  
Deep down underground Brett sat up out of bed.   
"Uh-oh..." Brett shook his head.  
"What?" Kris sat up in his bed, which was on the other side of the room.  
"We never got to summon the dragon...and I wanted to see her too."  
"......."Kris slumped back into the blankets and tried to ignore Brett.  
"Are you listening to me, Kwis? Hey, Kwis? Kwiiisss..."Brett jumped out of bed and pounced on Kris's matress. "Kwis, wake up!! I miss Emily really bad and I want to see her right NOW!" The bed frame broke and Brett tumbled onto the ground. Kris kicked him in the side and jumped into Brett's bed and fell asleep. Brett just sat on the cold wooden floor, staring at the ground.  
Goten woke up lying in his bed. He looked out the window and sighed. A smile spread across his face. Goten tiptoed out of the front door, making sure no one was following him. He landed face first into a mud puddle, laughing out loud. Goten jumped happily along from puddle to puddle, making more noise every time his feet landed on the ground.  
Trunks was awakened by a metallic claw tapping on his forehead. He sat up and pushed the servant bot away, yawning. He walked out of bed and downstairs, where Dr. Briefs was drinking coffee while reading the newspaper.  
"Hey, Grampa, where's mom?" Trunks walked up to the table, smelling the coffee.   
"Oh, good morning my boy!" Dr. Briefs put down the comics and took a sip of his coffee. "Your mother went out to find your father."  
"But that could take all da-" Trunks stopped and a grin spread across his face. "Hey, uh, Grampa, is it ok if I go over to Goten's for a while?"  
"Why, I don't see why not...hmm...your mother didn't ground you again did she?"  
"O-of course not! C'mon Grampa, you can trust me!" Trunks pleaded with Dr. Briefs until he gave in.  
"Oh alright. But be back before your mother gets home, or we'll have to rebuild Capsule Corp. again!" Dr. Briefs chuckled and lifted the mug to his mustache. He looked inside and held it upside down over the newspaper. It was empty.  
  
~  
  
Epilogue  
Goten sat up, wiping his face off. It had been a long time since he had this much fun. Trunks wiped a few beads of sweat off of his forehead with his sweatshirt sleeve and let out a few chuckles.  
"Whoo! What a game that was!" Goku plopped into the grass as his breath started slowing down.  
"Gohan could have tried a bit harder, though," Vegita scoffed angrily. He didn't like losing, especially when it wasn't his fault. 


End file.
